bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Katsuki Bakugo vs. Ochaco Uraraka
Ochako Uraraka vs Katsuki Bakugou is a battle fought between Class 1-A students Ochako Uraraka and Katsuki Bakugou during the Sports Festival's fighting tournament. Battle Katsuki asks Ochako if she's the "floaty one", and tells her that if she wishes to withdraw she should do so now. The match starts with Ochako running towards Katsuki in an attempt to strike him first, while telling that she doesn't have an option to withdraw. Instead of dodging, Katsuki strikes back directly with an explosion. Ochako is unable to dodge the attack, but removes her jacket so that it can act as a decoy and throws it onto the floor to distract Katsuki. Katsuki takes the bait by grabbing her jacket while telling her not to underestimate him, allowing Ochako to successfully sneak behind Katsuki without him noticing. Ochako prepares to make her opponent float, but Katsuki's reflexes allow him to see her and he counters by hitting her with an explosion, blowing her away. Ochako gets up and prepares to attack again. However, Katsuki is quicker than Ochako and he hits her with an explosion. Ochako, still standing, tries to attack, but Katsuki once again hits her with another explosion. Refusing to waver, Ochako continues withstanding Katsuki's attacks. The audience starts questioning whether it's okay to let the match go on like this, and some of the heroes stand to boo Katsuki for "toying with a girl". Aizawa then calls them out, saying that Katsuki is refusing to let his guard down because he recognizes the strength of an opponent that has made it this far, and that if they can't notice that, they should quit their jobs as pro heroes. Katsuki stops his attacks for a a brief moment and Ochako, tired and battered from his explosion assault, thanks Katsuki for not letting his guard down. From the stands, Neito explains that she kept charging at Katsuki in order to keep his attention downward while she used the rubble created through his explosions to make a meteor shower with her Quirk. Izuku notes that it was a very dangerous plan while Ochako thinks that she's going to win and advance, just like him. However, Katsuki creates a huge explosion which not only destroys the meteor shower of rubble but blows Ochako away as well. Ochako is shocked and horrified that Katsuki managed to destroy all the rubble in one hit. Katsuki says that he knew she'd have something planned since she has been hanging out with Izuku. Ochako, drained of her stamina from using her Quirk on a large scale as well as badly injured from Katsuki's explosions, makes one final attempt to attack Katsuki while he grins, saying that the real match starts now. However, her severe injuries, drained stamina and her Quirk's weight limit takes its toll on her and she collapses onto the ground, no longer able to move. Midnight goes to check on her and declares that she is unable to move, thus causing her to lose and to be eliminated from the tournament. Aftermath Category:Battles